Paved with Good Intentions
by Roshiana
Summary: The Republic had been at war with the CIS for just over six months when Kamino was attacked. Now, 12 days after, Chancellor Palpatine states that something must be done to prevent a similar occurrence. His concern is well founded and so the Grand Army turns to a most unlikely ally; Alpha Complex. ((On Hiatus.))
1. Prologue

Hey guys.

Long time, no see. So some of you may have noticed that the story that was here originally died in the dust a _long _time ago. But that's okay, I had stuff to do and couldn't lend my time to this venture. Currently, however, I've been thinking about this poor deprived fable and find myself wanting to re-explore the world I was creating. I've moved on though, and I'm cautious to promise whether this one will get finished or not. I would hope that my writing and ideas have grownup along with me and so there are many changes to the storyline and characters, barring the essence of the idea. I've got a couple of chapters backed up, so you don't have to fear for this beauty for quite some time yet. But without further prattling; on with the teaser…

**WARNING: **This story will contain violence, possible slash pairings, OC's, swearing and AU features. If this isn't your cup of tea, you've been warned.

* * *

><p><em>Alpha Complex, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Earth, 1992, 22 BBY (12 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis)<em>

The elected President and Ambassador to Earth was a large man, dark and ex-military. He loved his job; it required a lot of paper work, secrecy and diplomatic reasoning, but he still couldn't help but be warmed by the work he'd accomplished thus far. It was challenging in all the best kind of ways, and after getting his right leg blown off in an explosion that had quickly ended his tour of duty, Mal Johnson was glad for the distraction. But it was days like this that the large male wondered whether he should start collecting the appropriate resignation papers. Tiredly bridging his fingers President Johnson lowered his eyebrows into an appropriately gruff expression before one again turning to the computer screen resting on his desk.

'Am I correct in saying this cannot wait? I'm an incredibly busy man and what you're proposing would have to include all the compliance of the United Nations. Somehow I don't think they'll appreciate the rude awakening," Johnson stated, staring into the calm face of the older politician.

'I would not be contacting you if it wasn't a matter absolute importance, Ambassador Johnson.'

The Ambassador successfully fought the urge to press his hands to his temples and instead gave a curt nod. Looking away from the computer screen Mal gestured to one of the black suited men standing on either side of the entrance to his office. Immediately coming to attention the figure turned slightly before pressing a single finger to the side of his head. Whispered words quickly followed before the man fell back into formation, hands sliding behind his back.

'I'll fix a secure line, then it will be up to the appropriate World Leaders to respond," Johnson said, once again turning his dark gaze back to his computer. The older man seemed to slump in his chair, a visible sign of relief over the situation.

'I am most thankful to hear that Ambassador Johnson, rest assured that you are doing the right thing.'

Mal simply nodded his head, the sound of his office door cutting off any statements that could have been forthcoming. Standing in the entrance was a small, auburn haired woman wearing incredibly well pressed clothing. After a few stretched seconds in which one of the suited men quickly frisked her for weapons, she approached the Ambassador's desk. She clasped in her hands a silver tray and upon which was a small handheld device.

'Thank you Margret,' Johnson said, doing his best to hide the tired note in his voice. His secretary nodded before turning sharply on her heel and moving swiftly out of the room.

The Ambassador set the device on his desk between himself and the computer. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Mal pressed a finger to the softly glowing screen. Whirring quietly, the apparatus scanned his thumb before the screen went green. Nodding to himself, as if encouraged by the result, Johnson then checked his watch once before entering a six digit number. The words _'Welcome Ambassador Johnson'_ quickly filled the screen along with the soft, digitalised voice of an unknown female.

Again, Mal was forced to enter a code. This one, however, would send out the call associated with the situation. Satisfied with the outcome Ambassador Johnson rested his dark gaze on the older politician, who was patiently waiting on the screen before him.

'The message is successfully sent Supreme Chancellor, I cannot but hope they will respond quickly and we can continue with this business tomorrow.'

'I agree Ambassador, it is a most heinous thing that I feel I must get off my chest. Your willingness to help is most refreshing.'

'It's not over yet Chancellor,' Mal sighed, standing from his chair, 'but yes, it's been _interesting _to remind myself why we need my position in the first place. It's not like the people of Earth are aware of the Grand Republic, and as I have been reminded by my World Leaders, let's keep it that way. Though I suppose that will have to change. Still, we want no part in your war. There are enough 'civil crises' to deal with without becoming involved in your Republic battles.'

'I understand Ambassador, I'll see you tomorrow," the Chancellor said and Mal's computer went black.


	2. Of Magic and Manners

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, 1992, 22 BBY (12 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis) _

Despite public opinion Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not going senile in his old age, nor was he deaf. So when one of the many glittering knickknacks he kept one his desk started going berserk in the middle of the night, he was out of bed before anyone could've said _lemondrop._ Slipping into his nightgown Albus made his way down the stairs from his bedroom, casting a quickly _Lumos _to light the passage.

Moving out from behind a bookcase the Headmaster approached the spinning contraption, gently tapping it with his wand. The knickknack fell silent before emitting a light golden beam followed by the production of words. Frowning lightly he ran a hand over his beard, smoothing the ruffled hairs.

_Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore,_

_Code Justice. 0900 tomorrow._

_Alpha_

Bushy eyebrows rose of their own accord before he adopted a pensive expression. This was…unexpected. _Incredibly_ unexpected. The Headmaster hadn't heard anything from their intergalactic neighbours in years and somehow he had hoped it would be a personal visit. With a sigh he tapped the gadget again and the golden light disappeared along with it's message. Slipping into his chair he contemplated what the words had meant. _Code Justice_, referred of course, to a distress call; but that could mean anything and everything. He knew Alpha to be the middle man between the Global Leaders and the Republic, but all that told him was that it was a political call rather then his friend in the Order.

A gentle wave of tiredness flowed through the Headmaster and he didn't try to shake it off. Quite frankly he didn't really have time for Republic distress, he had enough on his plate with young Harry Potter. It was but a few weeks ago that Harry had disposed of Quirrell and Albus was more than shaken by the event. The dark lord had been lying right under his nose, ready to hook his claws into the students without any of his knowledge.

It was enough to make an old man stop and revaluate his position in the universe. This call from Alpha Complex was completely unneeded, could fate not have picked a better time? Pushing a finger across the beautiful piece of wood that was his desk the Professor tried to look at the problem from another angle. It wasn't like Alpha Complex would be demanding too much of his time, it wasn't even specified what the crisis was. _And_, he found himself saying,_ if it had been truly important they would have simply demanded my presence immediately instead of waiting till the following morning._ The Headmaster found himself smiling slightly at that self-reassurance.

Quite suddenly the door to his office whooshed open and Albus looked up in surprise. Standing in the entrance was Minerva McGonagall, wand alight and expression pulled into a worried frown. The Transfiguration Professor quickly glanced around the office, clearly looking for something, before eventually lowering her wand in apparent embarrassment.

'I'm sorry Albus, I thought I heard something,' the Scottish woman said, slipping her wand back into the folds of her nightgown. Dumbledore looked at her with some amusement, the dear woman looked like she'd just rolled out of bed and ran through a hedge backwards. Raising a heavily wrinkled hand he waved off her blush, completely unneeded as it was, he'd already gotten rid of the message from Alpha, and there was nothing else to worry about.

'Quite alright Minnie, I was just finishing off some paper work when I accidently knocked one of my toys off the desk. I'm afraid to say that it emitted quite a loud shrieking sound, I do apologise for waking you,' the Headmaster said, standing once more while shuffling a couple of papers in an attempt to look busy.

'Paperwork in the dark Albus?' queried Minerva, one grey-black eyebrow lifting.

'I find that it aids my concentration.' Albus replied flashing a quick smile. _This is no time to question my judgement Minnie,_ he thought, trying not to bite the inside of his mouth,_ please just agree with me._

As if on cue the Transfiguration Professor shook her head with an answering smile, disappearing back through the door with a brief goodnight. Dumbledore nodded his head in goodbye before heading back towards the bookcase, tired now that the excitement was over.

Ascending the stairs to his room Albus held onto the vaguest of hopes that this call would prove to be nothing but a false alarm.

* * *

><p><em>Alpha Complex, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Earth, 0830 am, 1992, 22 BBY (13 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis)<em>

On the surface of the Pacific Ocean, Alpha Complex looked like nothing more than a small fishing boat adrift at sea. Her paint was pealing from the regular elemental beating she took, and her name; _My Darling, _was barely visible. But for all intents and purposes she was a steady craft. However, being no ordinary sea fairing vessel, _Darling's _central control system was armed by two military like men, dressed almost entirely in black. Both men were armed with holstered Beretta M9's and carried with a sharp confidence, a smooth white rifle, it's power pack glowing a soft blue.

'Inbound teleportation,' stated one of the men, his eyes fixed to the screens inside the cabin.

'Wizards,' sighed the other, rolling his eyes at the thought of the instantaneous travel this branch of humans were capable of, 'raise the shields.'

'Raising shields.'

During the Alpha Complex's development several combined technologies of magic and mechanics had been produced in order to stop wizards from simply teleporting into the Complex. The 'shields' were designed to limit teleporting or 'Apparition' and not to harm the individual. Subjects would find themselves on the deck of the _Darling _by 'bouncing' off the shields.

For a moment the two men stood in complete silence before there was a small beep and the shields indicated that the wizard was alive and on the platform.

It was to this backwater deck that Albus appeared. Casting a sharp glance around the Headmaster stepped steadily across the _Darling _before opening the door to the main cabin. The interior of the craft was gutted, it's walls covered with a metal that was unknown to the former Transfiguration teacher and for a moment he felt his attention drift. The draw to learn pulled at him for a few precious moments before someone cleared their throat.

'Identification Sir.'

Albus turned his head to survey the man before him. He was tall and his eyes were a steel blue, the soft glow of his power pack adding to the general allure. One of the man's hands stretched out, palm flat, to receive the small card the Headmaster had been given upon his first trip to the Alpha Complex and with a sigh, Albus dug the card out of his pocket. The greying wizard wasn't overly fond of this means of telling who was friend from foe. It seemed so impersonal.

'Alright, proceed.'

'Thank you,' Dumbledore said, giving the gentleman a kindly smile; but, as per usual, all he got in response was a nod. This was quickly followed by a slight gesture of the white-wand that he carried and Albus stepped forward without further complaint. _My Darling _was the first entrance into Alpha and her interior served one purpose, to house the lift that led to the floors below. His footsteps echoed softly off the metallic walls as the Headmaster found his way onto the outline of the circle. Nodding to the man by the controls, his signal that he was ready couldn't have been clearer.

With a quick press of a button the circle on which he was standing shot downwards. The turbo lift descended quickly through the many meters of water and Albus felt his ears pop at the change in pressure. The lift was encased in a thick glass tube and metal cabling kept the circle running smoothly downwards. There was no time to sight see as the ocean flashed past in a gradient of blue.

The water around him became very dark very quickly, it's coiling blackness watching him like a hungry predator.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the lift began to slow. Looking out the all encasing cylinder Albus could just make out Alpha Complex, a slightly less dark shape in the surrounding black hole. Quickly the image disappeared as the turbo lift descended into it's final destination. The Headmaster had to squint slightly at the clean, white, walls of the entrance hall. Stepping off the lift and into the light Dumbledore felt a small smile of admiration grace his features; muggles really were ingenious at times. The room he now stood in was square, and devoid of any objects bar two exotic looking palm trees framing the lift, and a large white desk. Wherever the light fixtures had been placed it was not evident to the Headmaster, but it lit up the entire space giving the reception a nice airy feel. For a complex so far underwater this must have been an incredible feat. There was no windows in the reception, but then Dumbledore couldn't see the need; there was nothing to see outside but more blackness.

There was a gentle throat clearing from in front of him and Albus turned his gaze to the receptionist. A sharp man, with a thin face and lightly dusted silver hair was glaring at him. His hands seemed to be occupied with something beyond the lip of the desk, and there was the sound of draws opening and closing.

'Identification _sir._'

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' he replied, crossing the distance in several strides, laying his card out on the edge of the desk. The aging Headmaster wondered for a brief moment whether it was his choice of clothing that was upsetting the man behind the desk, purple seemed to be a colour so out of fashion with most muggles.

'I see,' replied the man, moving in his chair to begin tapping on a screen, 'And your business here today Mister Dumbledore?'

'I am here for an appointment with the Ambassador I believe; Code Justice.'

'How long do you plan to be staying?'

Albus frowned readily at the question, how was he supposed to know? Code justice only meant that he would have to promptly arrive for the meeting at the arranged time. There was no given ending until all proceedings were dealt with. The Headmaster was just about to open his mouth to tell the receptionist that he had no idea, and no way of knowing, when a hand was quite suddenly thrown around his shoulders.

'Albus!' came the slightly strained and high pitched voice of the twenty-something that was currently hugging him with one arm, 'it's been so long. When did I last see you? Must have been two years ago at that fiasco in India. You really must come to the office more often. Good morning James, how're you?'

It was all said very quickly and in that moment Dumbledore was perfectly glad that he worked with children on a day to day basis. He did of course _vaguely _recognize the man beside him; the boy was short, red headed and had a very prominent nose, but it was the squeaky voice that gave him away. While the receptionist spluttered and tried to come up with a response the Headmaster turned to look down at his shorter friend.

'Why, young Mister Clark, how you've grown.'

With a smile that was all teeth the lad began to lead him off towards the large sliding doors behind the receiver. Clark didn't stop talking and when the receptionist did begin to recover, calling after them for their details, the red head just talked on over him. But by that point Albus had slipped his identity card back into his pocket and the sliding doors were now shut.

'Don't mind James,' Clark stated wearily, taking his arm back, 'not particularly fond of wizards that one.'

'Ah,' Albus said knowledgeably, feeling slightly off at the source of name and feelings behind it. Running a hand over his beard he voiced his next question hesitantly, 'Is he new? I recall it being a woman when I was here last?'

'That's right! You were here when Jane was still manning the desk. That doll is on leave for _'family issues'_, we all know she's cheating on her husband with some guy down in C Block though, poor bastard.'

The Headmaster blinked several times, muggles were so very strange on occasions like this. Sometimes he felt like he didn't understand them at all.

'James is a bit of an uptight prick but he's alright,' Clark continued, not seeming to notice Albus's apparent confusion, 'got everything running real smooth since Jane left, the boss is wrapped. Still, he probably didn't like your dress, got a thing against weirdness ya know. Likes everything to be 'just so'.'

Dumbledore nodded, he could think of two other people he knew that were 'just so'. He let the 'dress' comment slide.

'Great to see you again though, I take it you know where you're going?' Clark asked, pausing in the middle of the long, white, corridor.

'Yes, unless they moved it, I can find my way to the Ambassador's office with no trouble,' Albus replied dryly, turning his blue gaze on the red haired youth.

Clark's eyes went comically wide before regaining a note of seriousness, 'I totally forgot, better not keep you from your meeting then, I've heard it's important.'

Dumbledore would happily bet his firewisky collection on the fact that the redhead was dying to know what was going on. With a sigh and a smile he nodded, watching as Clark turned on heel and left down the corridor. For a few seconds Albus watched his young friend leave, hands going to rest behind his back. When the redhead had turned the corner the Headmaster glanced to his left where a large map of Alpha Complex was positioned on the wall. Quickly he noted where he needed to go, and with some interest, that the building was much, _much,_ bigger than it had been two years ago. Briskly he made his way down a corridor, his shoes making a distinct clicking sound as they hit the paneled floor.

Everywhere he looked Alpha Complex was in motion, men and women in lab coats raced past him quickly followed by soldiers in black. People in suits marched past communicating in low voices, not all of which was in English. At one point he even got the pleasure of looking in through a very large internal window where several soldiers were practicing with their white-wands. And then, instantly regretting it when it became apparent that a single blast nearly took out the wall. He tried not to dawdle though, it was nearly nine o'clock as it was and he couldn't afford to stop and take too much stock in his surroundings.

Finally he arrived at a very large turbo lift, it's entrance guarded more heavily than the last two. This time it was a woman that approached him and asked for his identification. Slipping the card from inside his purple robes the Headmaster handed it over. The woman took it from his hand and quickly scanned it with a device unknown to him.

'Mugwump Dumbledore,' she stated briskly, handing his card back and stepping aside, 'proceed.'

'Thank you my dear,' he replied, stepping onto the circular platform.

Once again Albus was in motion, taking this moment of peace to pull on a carefully constructed mask the Supreme Mugwump stepped out of lift with a look of confidence. He was ready to face whatever they could throw at him.


	3. A Plan most Foul

Hi Everyone,

Slightly longer chapter today. Updates will now be every Thursday, thanks for all the likes, follows and reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story.

Ehrai

* * *

><p><em>Chancellor Palpatine's Office, Galactic Senate, Coruscant, Inner Rim, 22BBY, (13 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis)<em>

Chancellor Palpatine sat calmly in the seat behind his deck, back deceptively straight and hands bridged in thought. He was currently waiting on the arrival of the Jedi Order so that they might start proceedings with the inhabited planet simply known as; Earth. Both, he hoped, had good news for him. The act of balancing the Republic and the CIS in constant motion of battle was sapping at his strength. The Chancellor would be the first to admit that upon hearing about the small planet, he couldn't have cared less. _Then that shrivelled green swamp rat, had to go and admit to a Jedi presence nearly dominating the pathetic confines of it's atmosphere._ With a sigh Palpatine rubbed a hand over his face.

His job was so tough at times. On the odd occasion he even found himself sympathizing with the Republic, _haran _forbid he was getting soft. That got him chuckling, and though the sound was the scratching rumble of an old politician, Palpatine let the feeling overtake him. Sometimes he had to stop and marvel at his own success.

He had a plan. It was an excellent plan if he did say so himself and was helping the overall picture of sweeping all the odd ends into a corner. Tapping his desk with a thin finger Palpatine could feel the silent anger begin to creep back. Soon, not yet, but soon, the Jedi would be swept aside like so many _nuna _heads on a chopping block. Then he would be able to take his place as ruler of the galaxy and the universe would know the power of the Sith once more.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation the Chancellor paused, _where were the Jedi? They were supposed to be in his office five minutes ago?_ Irritably Palpatine added 'time management skills' to the list of things the Jedi were completely incompetent at. Pulling up the legislation that he was currently working on the Chancellor decide to ignore the feelings that were quickly threatening to drown his good mood. Tapping calmingly on the screen of his datapad he turned to the very real situation he was beginning to draw up. The current law that had stood for generations prior to his being established as Supreme Chancellor restricted his movements as army coordinator. This unfortunate problem needed rectifying as soon as possible, and preferably before anyone thought to do anything about it.

As it was, deciding to move a portion of his army's base of operations _elsewhere _was proving difficult. Neither the Kaminoians nor the Jedi Council were particularly happy about it to begin with, even if the could see the logic in his idea. Let alone what he intended for future ventures. Bridging his fingers once more, Palpatine examined the facts and _feel_ of his argument in hopes that he would find any previously missed loopholes.

He would open the conversation with Earth's Ambassador, stating how _good _it was of the people of Earth to heed the Republic's call for help; _and so quickly too!_ He would then follow this with an account of the dire situation they were being faced with. With the extent of the War and what not, how he was beginning to fear for the lives of the humans that lived primarily on the blue marbled, and 'terribly isolated' world. Here, he would gesture compassionately to the Kaminoians and recount their troubles with the Separatists, enforcing the need for more facilities. This, in turn, would bring up the fact that 'everything was under control and the Jedi could handle the situation'. Then the Chancellor would 'reflect' on how very little numbers the Jedi order seemed to have and quietly remind them that in past wars the Jedi temple itself had been a target. This coupled with the thought that, as if it had just occurred to him, there was a perfectly functioning 'temple' on _Earth._ He'd explain calmly and rationally, as one would to a child that didn't want to share all it's toys; that Jedi younglings required just as much protection as the children of royalty in this time of crisis. For each and every one of them could potentially save hundreds of lives in future deeds. To keep them_, completely unprotected with a skeleton crew of incredibly tired Jedi here on Coruscant was simply criminal!_

Well, you might just call it genius.

The Republic would be forced to offer protection to the tiny speck of a planet and the Jedi would look like child killers if they simply didn't accept the idea. Moving the younglings elsewhere for training and 'peace of mind' was simply the best option. Besides which, the Kaminoians could enhance the strength of his army in the process.

Palpatine smiled a small discreet smile, his eyes closing briefly in satisfaction. Another loose end tied. As Mas Amedda pinged his desk, quietly stating the approach of the Jedi, Palpatine couldn't have been feeling more at ease.

* * *

><p><em>Chvark City, Felucia, Outer Rim, 22 BBY, <em>_(21 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis)_

Ahsoka plunged her lightsaber into the body of a droid, burying the blade up to it's hilt before pulling it swiftly upwards. Flipping backwards through the air the padawan swung her green light of death, decapitating three more. Slowing she shifted her red booted feet, deflecting as she went and breathing hard. Behind her she could feel the body of Captain Rex, his force signature fluctuating as he watched her back.

'Do you think,' she gasped, moving her left hand quickly through the air, 'they'd like to take a caf break?'

'I wouldn't count on it Sir,'

Despite the distortion of the helmet Ahsoka could still pick up the grim humor in the Captain's voice and she felt a smile grace her features in response. The two of them were pinned to a wall, fighting to keep the gap between them and the droids large enough to maneuver easily. It would be a difficult feat under normal circumstances, but her master had seemingly abandoned them to the mercy of the droids and despite all her training Ahsoka _was _only fourteen. She could feel the worried gaze of Rex for the briefest of seconds before they were once again pushed back by another wave.

_Come on Master,_ she half pleaded half growled, forcing her blade into the head of SB and sweeping downwards. Shoving her hand out the young togruta thrust back the droids with a force push, sending half of the super battle droid sailing.

'On your left Commander!'

Ahsoka turned just in time to deflect the laser bolt, privately wondering for the first time whether this would be how she'd die, 'I got him Rex, do you have any dets left?'

'Negative Sir,' came the clipped reply. The unspoken words; _or I would have used them._

She tried to channel more of the Force in response, but she was tired and panic was starting to set in. Sweat dripped down her shoulders, loosening her tube top and making the traditional fabric itch. Felucia was known for it's intense humidity and they'd been fighting for well over three hours now. Briefly wiping a hand across her brow Ahsoka's feet carried her till the teen's back was nearly pressed against that of her Captain's.

'I'm outta juice Rexter,' she panted, keeping her lightsaber positioned in front of her face to deflect the steady stream of laser fire.

'Don't give up kid, the General will be here any minute!' the clone replied, his voice; dare she say it, more rugged than usual. As he adjusted his position to better accommodate Ahsoka's proximity though, the togruta could sense his quiet worrying. It was coupled with the feeling of resilience and certainty; no, Rex was not afraid to die. But he was concerned for the Padawan that had remained in his charge.

Ahsoka felt a new wave of resolve flow through her, baring her teeth at the enemy the young teen threw herself back into the fight. Certainly she didn't possess the grace and poise of Master Shaak Ti, but there was something of her own Master's anger in the hacks and slashes that felled the many droids in front of her. With a muffled curse the padawan dimly recognized Rex's own surprise at her actions, but it was quickly lost in the song of battle.

As the last droid fell before her blade Ahsoka felt all the three hours of battle in a matter of seconds. Slim, dusky shoulders, slumped as adrenalin was swept away in the face of exhaustion. For a few moments the teen could have sworn the world was spinning around her eyes. Deactivating her lightsaber the togruta pressed the cooling metal to her forehead, hoping that the dizziness would pass.

'Well done Commander.'

Opening one eye slowly Ahsoka nodded, a small smile her only outward response to the praise, 'thanks Rexter.'

The shrill sound of her comm-link sounded in her ear and Ahsoka pulled her hand from her face with a slight wince. The vibrating sound always felt like nails on durasteel to the togruta's montrals. Pressing a finger tip to the glowing green circle she prayed silently to the force that it was good news. Casting an eye back to the Captain Ahsoka was unsurprised to see he was taking the moment of relative peace to examine of his weapons.

'Master?' she questioned, lifting her arm once more.

'Ahsoka? Are you okay?' the panic in Anakin's voice was almost tangible and Ahsoka felt a new wave of tiredness flow through her.

'We're fine Master. Rex and I have just finished clearing the south field.'

Materializing next to her, the clone captain held his DC-17's loosely but with the appearance of being ready. Despite looking like all his attention was placed on her, Ahsoka knew Rex's helmet contained warp-around vision. He could be looking anywhere and she'd never be able to physically tell. She envied him for it in moments of embarrassment.

'We could use an evac, sir,' he stated, voice gruff and somewhat distorted, 'if you can spare it?'

'I'll be right there Captain,' the relief was just as corporeal, 'Skywalker out.'

Ahsoka switched the comm-link off and hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt. She resisted the urge to sit down, unsure how she'd look in the eyes of the clone standing next to her. Instead the young apprentice folded her arms over her chest and tired her best not to yawn. She was too drained to bother filling the silence that began to stretch between the two of them, even when Rex began to shift.

After a while she simply stated, 'I'm looking forward to eating my worth in ration packets.'

Rex laughed, a full and un-muffled sound; and the tension eased.

Some time later the familiar and comforting sound of a larty echoed against her montrals and Ahsoka's back straightened in relief. Looking to the sky the young padawan beamed, her hand whipping back in forth in a frantic parody of a wave. The grass around her boots was driven backwards beneath the force of the air supports up kick and Ahsoka's skirt snapped about in the false wind. Shielding her face, Ahsoka moved towards the descending vehicle with steady, even, steps. All the more reassured when her boots made the heartening slap of leather against durasteel as she ascended the ramp. Anakin's hand was suddenly resting against her elbow, steering her the rest of the way into the aircraft and she couldn't have been more relieved.

'Hey Snips!' Anakin yelled over the whine of the engines and the backlash of the wind.

Ahsoka didn't bother with a reply, Anakin could see her smile of reprieve.

Rex filed in beside her and the blast shield doors slid closed, cutting off the wind and the furious beating of Felucian humidity. Ahsoka lay her head against Anakin's arm and pretended she couldn't feel Rex exchanging glances with her Master above her head.

'I'm sorry I had to leave you out there 'Soka,' Anakin said, 'I should have never-'

'S'okay Skyguy, we were fine,' she replied, cutting him off and fighting back a yawn, 'Rex and I had it covered.'

She could feel his simmering guilt, and a deeper more concerning anguish but the moment ended quickly as her vision faded to black. The Togruta supposed later that she must have fainted due to exhaustion, but when she woke up she was lying in the medical tent in their main encampment.

Rubbing her face with her hand Ahsoka attempted to sit up, only to be met with a wall of dizziness. Quite suddenly warm hands were resting against her shoulders, applying just enough force to push her back down.

'Take it easy sir,' came the well-mannered voice of what Ahsoka could only assume was a clone medic, 'you're suffering from a great deal of minor injuries and a bad case of dehydration. Let the stims and bacta-patches do their job, you'll be up on your feet again in no time.'

'Where's Anakin?' she rasped, her mouth feeling like the barren wastes of Tatooien.

The cool plastic of a disposable cup was pressed to her lips, while a hand came to rest behind head, respectfully mindful of her lekku.

'General Skywalker left for the MTCC about ten minutes ago to give a sitrep to High General's Windu and Yoda, we captured the rest of the enemy forces twenty minutes before your arrival.'

Ahsoka nodded her relief, a faint smile gracing her lips as the cup was removed, 'What's your name soldier?'

The clone paused, licking his lips once before answering, 'Hazard, sir,'

Ahsoka could feel the spike of surprise that tainted the clones' words and she attempted a more forceful smile, 'Nice to meet you Hazard, I'm Ahsoka.'

She watched curiously as Hazard's mouth worked quietly for a few more moments before he awkwardly smiled and stated that it was nice to meet her too; given the circumstances. She laughed and it turned into a cough, ripping at her throat and lungs.

Rex found them as Hazard was beginning to give her more water and the togruta wouldn't have even registered his presence if it hadn't been for Hazard; who quite suddenly snapped to attention. How he managed to do that without spilling the entire cup of liquid in his hand, Ahsoka would forever be uncertain.

'Rex?' she asked, trying to tilt her head so as to see the jaig-eyed clone.

'Commander,' he responded, before lifting his helmet off and clipping it to his belt. As he did his face softened, and he took the chair next to her bed, which Ahsoka supposed had once been where Anakin sat, 'how're you doing kid?'

'I'm fine,' she said, pulling a smile and looking around so as to thank Hazard, but the medic had disappeared off to help his brothers, 'just some dehydration and a few scrapes. I'm disappointed you couldn't find my weight in rations,'

The Captain chuckled, placing his hand on her shoulder, 'good hear you're feeling better. You gave us quite a scare.'

'If you're here does that mean Anakin's finished talking to the Council?'

'Yes and no,' he replied, placing his hands in his lap as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

Ahsoka raised both tattooed eyebrows in confusion, 'what's _that _supposed to mean?'

'General Skywalker finished explaining the situation but afterwards the Council wished to discuss some Jedi business with him, I was asked to leave,' he replied, shrugging his shoulders as if it was of no great concern.

Ahsoka frowned in thought; _what could the Council possibly want to discuss that Rex wasn't allowed to listen in on?_ Curiously she reached out through the force to try and get a greater perspective on the clone's feelings. It was like trying to brush up against a durasteel wall, but the tiny togruta got the barest sense that the Captain wasn't too worried. He didn't seem to be offended in the least. There was just a strong echo of formality and the gears of war, dare she say he was even comfortable with the decision.

'If I need to know, the General will tell me later,' Rex stated, turning his dark gaze to her face.

Ahsoka felt her face and lekku flush with embarrassment, 'how did you- sorry, Rex.'

The Captain flashed her half a smile before standing once more, all was forgiven, 'don't worry about it kid, I know it's something you Jedi just do on instinct. You didn't mean anything by it.'

'Can you really sense when I-?'

'No. At least not in the way that you probably do, it's more like an itch,' Rex stated, his hands flexing as he tried to explain, 'all clones are given basic training to resist mind tricks, as well as being genetically strong willed. But after my brush with Ventress I know what to look for.'

Ahsoka nodded her head, it made sense. She had heard something along similar lines during her studies at the temple, sometime before she'd become Skywalker's Padawan. The Captain spared her nod before moving out of the tent, it's canvas flap swinging close behind him. The young togruta stared at the ceiling, head reeling. What could the Council possibly be talking to- but it wasn't even the Council, Ahsoka amended internally. Only Master's Yoda and Windu had apparently be present at the sitrep. Did that mean that Anakin was in trouble? Ahsoka tried to put these thoughts aside. Whatever happened her Master would come and tell her, and if it wasn't important then she needed to adopt Rex's approach.

She shifted trying to get more comfortable, closing her eyes and striving to ignore the itch to learn. Part of her really wanted to bounce out of bed and run to find out what was going on, another part though, knew that this would probably only get her in to trouble. Ahsoka drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Hazard reentering the tent to shuffle around for supplies.

* * *

><p><em>MTCC, Torrent Company Encampment, Chvark City, Felucia, Outer Rim, 22 BBY, <em>_(21 days after the attack on Kamino, 6 months after the Battle of Geonosis)_

Anakin Skywalker braced his hands along the outsider of the holo-projector and tried to quell the swelling anger in his chest. He stood, battle worn and stinking of sweat, in Torrent Company's MTCC; Modular Tactical Communications Centre. In front of him the glowing forms High General's Yoda and Windu, their normally pensive expressions creased with annoyance and worry. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from letting his mouth spew all the words he learned from his troops during the last_ long_ six months, the Jedi took a calming breath.

'I'm sure what've the Chancellor's reasoning is, it's very important,' he stated through gritted teeth.

'Be that as it may, Skywalker, we still feel this plan is _unwise,_' Windu said, crossing his hands behind his back, 'unfortunately, the decision has already been made and the Chancellor has the full backing of the senate.'

'All we can do is go along with it I'm afraid,' came the voice of his old Master as the bearded Jedi suddenly became visible on the round table. Anakin repressed a sigh, the Chancellor wasn't a bad man, why couldn't any of the Council members see that.

'Yes Master,' he said, 'remind me again how this is going to work?'

'Kamino will send several of their scientists along with one Company of troopers to the planet Earth. Here they will meet with the ground unit known as Alpha Complex, establishing a permanent base in conjunction with the earth bound scientists. We will be sending two shuttles with all the younglings under the age of 13. Leaving those _over_ that age here, to continue their training and studies or to be moved to other duties,' Windu answered, 'there is a large temple on Earth, a place of study for the group of Jedi there. This is where the younglings will stay until we can finish construction of the new temple.'

'And what does any of this have to do with me?' Anakin replied, more than slightly irritated, 'I've never even heard of that planet.'

'You are the closest Jedi to the location of Earth,' Obi-Wan stated, the corner of his mouth turning upwards in vague amusement, 'the shuttle _Innocuous_ will pick you and Ahsoka up on its way there. All you're required to do is see that they settle in for the first few weeks. As Earth is stationed far on the outskirts of the Outer Rim I'd advise caution, it's flora and fauna aren't particularly dangerous but it's people have be reported as occasionally volatile.'

'Troubling times these are Skywalker, this task you will do, before returning to battle. Join you as soon as I can, I will, but more pressing matters, that I must attend to, there are,' said the aged Grand Master, tapping his cane against the floor twice before leaving the frame, followed by Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan waited for a few more seconds, his eyes turned towards something further off screen before his attention was once more on Anakin, 'think of it as a vacation Anakin, it's not supposed to be a difficult mission,'

'Don't jinx it Master,' he stated dryly, one hand clenching into a fist, 'what am I supposed to tell my men, Obi-Wan? I can't just run off without them?'

'This isn't a mission based on military parameters Anakin,' Obi-Wan said sternly, running a considering hand over his beard, 'I suppose they'll come back to Coruscant.'

The Jedi turned General sighed and looked down at his boots, 'Ahsoka nearly died today Master.'

'_Nearly,_ Anakin. It's important to be positive about these things, I'm sure she handled herself admirably. If I had a credit for the number of times _you _nearly died…' he replied, voice slightly distorted by the transmission, 'and it's all the more reason you two should be taking this break.'

'If Rex hadn't been there-' Anakin sighed, nodding at his old Master's words though, 'I'll take the Captain and a few others, they deserve a 'working break' just as much as I do.'

The bearded Jedi shrugged, 'I'm sure he'll appreciate that.'

Anakin smiled, grim satisfaction marring his features, 'may the force be with you Master.'

'And you, Anakin.'

The holo-project went dim and Anakin pushed back from the table. Pressing two knuckles to his forehead the Jedi sighed and looked towards one of the clones manning the control desks. Quickly a couple of them shifted to look back at their screens, an air of embarrassment swirling around them in the Force. The General rolled his eyes,

'At ease gentleman,' he stated, nodding once towards them before sweeping out of the tent.

He was met with a blast of Felucian air and the smell of spent blaster cartridges, a scent that surround most Republic military bases. Watching the steady hum of activity Anakin was quite suddenly filled with a longing to see Padme. To be held by her and hear her voice as she whispered that everything would sort it's self out. Her unwavering faith in the Republic was both a blessing and a curse, but at that very moment it felt like the only thing he needed to hear. Standing for a moment, lost in his own thoughts in the middle of Torrent's encampment, Anakin didn't see Rex approach. It wasn't until the clone Captain was standing directly in front of him that Anakin found himself suddenly pulled from the confines of his own mind.

'Can I help you Rex?' he asked, trying to straighten out of his stagnant, round-about, thoughts and feelings. Adjusting his body language to let the de-helmeted clone know he was listening.

'The Commander was asking after you a few hours ago sir. She's resting again, but was curious about what the meeting was about.'

Anakin had to smile at the inquisitive look in the clone's eyes, along with the reminder of his more than reckless Padawan. It didn't last though and his features twisted slightly. Rex's prompt also brought with it the events of a few hours ago. If only he had been there to make sure Ahsoka was safe. Unfortunately he had, had to return to the Beta group of the mission, leaving Ahsoka and Rex to rid the South field of it's droid problem. Neither Rex nor Anakin had predicted that there would be roughly a platoon's worth of tinies that both Captain and Padawan would be force to dispose of. Rubbing his face with one hand Anakin wondered what he was going to tell the chirpy togruta in regards to their next assignment.

'How is she?' he asked.

'Just a few scrapes and bruises General, nothing bacta and a good sleep won't fix,' Rex replied, one hand fingering the butt of gun in a completely subconscious movement.

'That's good to hear Rex,' Anakin said, folding both arms over his chest, 'the council has given me the brief for our next assignment.'

'Should I organize the men, sir?'

'No,' he stated, watching the Captain's face with some amusement, 'I'll contact Admiral Yularen to pick up the rest of the Company later. I need you to pick one squad of men who you feel could deal with a less high paced mission. The Council has order myself and Ahsoka to escort two shuttles of younglings to the planet Earth. Once there we'll spend a couple of weeks making sure they settle in, then it's back out into battle.'

The Captain face was marred with a multitude of questions before the skin settled, snapping a salute, Rex nodded sharply, 'Yes Sir.'

The Captain turned on heel and trotted off, Anakin watching his retreating back with curious detachment. Rex was just as faithful to the system as Padme was at times like this, never questioning Anakin's orders. The man trusted him to make the right decisions and in turn Anakin would repay the favor. Sometimes it was said clones would reflect the attributes of their General's, and Anakin knew this to be true; in a way. Rex wasn't afraid to tell him if he thought any of the Jedi's planning were complete bantha shit, something Anakin was inclined to do to others if the occasion arose. But he didn't share the Captain's blind faith.

The blue painted clone was ducking in between tents and AT-AT's with the confidence of someone on a mission. Sure and capable with each step; Anakin envied him for it. Slowly he turned away, footsteps carrying him in the direction of the makeshift medical centre. Pushing through the canvas flap into one of the tents the Jedi was greeted with a sharp salute from the medic on duty. Hazard was a good man, took care of his brothers and had a stern 'no-nonsense' air about him that Anakin knew Rex appreciated. The clone respectfully stood off to the left while he made his way over to Ahsoka's side, siting in the chair beside her stretcher.

'How is she?' he questioned, repeating his earlier query to Rex.

'Doing well,' Hazard replied, before admitting, 'I've never really had to deal with a 'force drained' Padawan before, so I've given her a couple of stimulants to help her sleep. We had her on a drip for awhile to recover the lost fluid, but the dehydration passed quickly. She could be discharged now, but the Commander fell asleep again before I could tell her so, so I've just let her sleep. We don't need the stretcher at the moment, no one has received any serious injuries and we've got lots of spare bacta,'

The cloned shrugged, seemingly running out of words and Anakin nodded, 'thanks for keeping an eye on her.'

'It's my job General,' Hazard stated with no hint of pride or regret. It was just the way of the world to him, he'd never done anything different.

Anakin nodded and the medic took it as a sign of dismissal, quickly moving out of the tent. Turning his head back to look at his Padawan, the Jedi felt his heart twist slightly with anxiety. Ahsoka looked so small under the thin medical sheet, her arms cross delicately over her chest. _If only I'd been there, none of this would've happened! _Logically Anakin knew that this was not the case, and he really had, had to leave his Padawan to oversee Beta on the western flank. The General also knew that the young togruta wasn't actually terribly injured, just tired. Still, he couldn't stop the little voice in his head from reminding him of every way in which Ahsoka could have been killed.

He sat in the cool of the medical tent for well over two hours. Thanks to the air conditioning units that medical was allowed, it was a relatively pleasurable pass time. Clasping his hands in his lap and quietly contemplating what their next mission would involve. After awhile he felt his eyes begin close, the light outside of the tent beginning to wane as daylight slipped into night. Still he sat a silent vigil, waiting for the moment when his Padawan would wake.


End file.
